Beyond the Past
by Childhood Aspirations
Summary: After everything she had done for him, and for the feelings that stirred deep inside his heart, Cloud had to say something to her. The only question was...what exactly was he supposed to say? ONESHOT CloudxTifa post FINAL FANTASY VII: ADVENT CHILDREN


**Beyond the Past**

_By Childhood Aspirations_

Disclaimer: I do not own _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_, the characters, any borrowed dialogue, etc….

* * *

_7th Heaven_ was closed early that day; it was only mid-afternoon.

Being closed didn't make it empty though.

In the corner, two men sat at a table with their weapons on its top and argued good-naturedly over which one was superior; it was machine guns versus poles, this time. And maybe "good-natured" was too strong a word for the discussion. Every so often, Cid's voice would build in crescendo as he got caught up in the fight, smacking the tabletop with his fist and yelling to be heard above Barrett's adamant protests.

Vincent sat off to the side with a glass in his hand; he watched, and listened, and every so often he would shake his head at the antics of the others. If you looked closely, you could even see the faintest of smirks curve his lips. Most uncharacteristic.

Tifa stood behind the bar, washing dishes. Yuffie perched precariously on a stool across the counter from her, swaying back and forth with her constant chatter and uncontrollable giggling.

No one was really paying attention, so they didn't hear the door open and close softly. Footsteps on the hardwood floor drew Vincent's eyes from watching the argument though, and he gave a short nod to the newcomer. The arguers were lost in their own little world.

Yuffie grinned, twisting on the stool to see who had arrived. "Hiya, Cloud! What's up?"

Tifa looked up and smiled. "Cloud. Trying not to be a stranger around here, are you?"

The blonde nodded in response to Yuffie's greeting and fixed his eyes on the second young woman. "Tifa…" He glanced around at the other occupants of the room. "…Can I talk to you?" he finished quietly.

She followed his gaze around the room and laughed softly. "Sure." She reached for his hand over the counter and led him up the back stairs to the office, ignoring the ostentatious wink that Yuffie gave her as they left.

In the office, where the noise from Barrett and Cid's shouting downstairs was more like a thunder in the distance, Tifa leaned against the desk and crossed her arms over her chest, facing him. She tilted her head to one side.

"What do you want to talk about, Cloud?"

He shifted, studying the floor. "I don't know exactly what to say," he said quietly. "Or how to say it, but…" That normally expressionless face lifted to meet her steady gaze. On any other person, Tifa would have called that look desperate. On Cloud, it was just the faintest hint, buried somewhere in those bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry."

Tifa released a breath; her arms dropped to her sides. She straightened, moving away from the desk until she was standing right in front of him, looking up. "What does this mean, Cloud?" she whispered. "Does it mean that we…" A pause. "…Tell me it means that I don't have to lose out to a memory anymore."

He just looked at her; he didn't know what to say. She muttered something under her breath and threw her arms around him, pulling him closer to her.

"I've missed you, Cloud."

After that first moment of shock, his arms encircled her waist. "I'm not alone anymore, Tifa," he whispered, his mouth pressed against her dark, silky hair. He hugged her tightly. "I'm not alone."

* * *

Yuffie covered her mouth with her fingers to stifle her giggles and tiptoed back down the stairs. Nothing much had changed down there. Only Vincent had noticed her brief absence enough to glance at her and raise a brow in question.

The petite girl settled herself back on her stool and clasped her hands together with a dreamy sigh. "They're just so cute together!"

Cid snorted; the arguement had come to a sudden halt. "Took 'em long enough," he muttered.

* * *

_A/N- Yay for CloudxTifa! Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children rocks! Hope ya' enjoyed! -C.A._


End file.
